


Man in Armour

by RyanK1415



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: OK so you probably wont believe me but this is made out of the harry potter fanfic My Immortal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was sitting in the snow outside up against the avenger’s compound a few days after a mission that didn’t go as planned and because of his decision got innocent people killed. 

"Hey, Tony. " called a tired voice. Turning to see Steve with snow in his hair behind him. 

"What's up Cap?" Tony asked noncommittally looking up at the solider.

"I wanted to talk about the mission." he said in a soft tone. 

"Look Popsicle I’m fine there’s nothing to talk about." Tony snapped just as Peter started calling him looking for his mentor. 

After a second Tony sighs and gets up and shouts to the intern who can see him. “I’m coming.” Turning to Steve the engineer says. “I have to go and I don’t want to hear about that mission again. I’m sick of the looks people have been given me and treating me like I’m glass.”

After he leaves Steve in the snow he puts on a smile and greets Peter and walks through the base the teen filling him in on how school was and what him and Ned got up to the night before.

"I saw you talking to Steve outside in the snow. Is there something wrong?” Peter asks already knowing what it was about.

"No there’s nothing wrong kid just Cap trying to be heroic as always." Tony sighs internally.

"I know it is bothering you Tony. Despite how much you say its fine and put on a happy face around everyone and I." the teen says while walking with him into the lab.

"I'm fine, seriously." Tony sighed. 

"I don’t believe you but if you don’t want to tell me I’ll respect that." The teen says seriously. 

“Heh thanks Pete.” Tony thinks being blessed with such a great intern. He helped him through a lot after the break up with Pepper. By being there for him he just want to burden Peter with more of his problems.

The teen softly smiles in response and says “Let’s get this started.”

After a few hours of working in the lab. Steve is walking through the door greeting the pair who were focused on the semantics now both looking up at him.

"Tony can I ask you something its important."

"If it’s about what we discussed earlier I don’t want to talk about it like I said." Tony said about to lose his last nevre.

"Good thing it’s not that then.” Steve chuckles nervously “Um, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me."

After a brief moment of silence, the engineer responds. "Really the great Captain America wants to go on a date with me?" Tony snorts in disbelieve. 

"Yes, I do want to go on a date with you." unless that’s not ok, I was informed that relationships between men is acceptable these days. 

“Heh you’ve been informed correctly in that case.” Tony says avoiding the question.

After a moment of awkward silence Steve asks again. "Well…. do you want to go with me?" 

“Yeah sure I’ll go on a date with you Cap but I’m paying where ever you decide we are going.” Tony says sternly.

“How about tomorrow at 7?”

“Sounds good to me we can meet just outside the tower.”

Steve smiles and says “See you then.” While leaving the lab.

“I never thought I’d see Tony Stark having Captain freaking America asking you out on a date in my life.” Peter says after a moment past.

“Still not used to this life yet kid?” Tony jokes. 

“I don’t think I’ll be ever used to having super powers that I got from a radioactive spider. Then becoming a superhero only for my idol to find me and give me an internship with the avengers and in the tower as an actual intern too.” Peter says thoughtfully with a short laugh.

“It’s a lot to get used to. But I don’t think it’s a actual date he probably wants to apologise again about what happened with the accords that or he is wanting to get me to talk more about that mission.” Tony says the last part quietly.

“I just think he wanted to ask you on a date because he’s genuinely interested.” Peter says.

“Well we can see tomorrow then I still think its not a proper date though.”

Peter laughs and says “Yeah we will see tomorrow.” Turning back to the work on his suit.


	2. It's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I am not enjoying this fic. the characters do not seem in character for this one and there is other fics that I enjoy. Plus I don't think many people enjoy it so I want to focus more on new one and add new chapters to fics people are actually reading. Despite all that i might return to it at some point.

On the day of the date Tony wakes up and gets changed into his oil-stained clothes. He works on an engine for a while until Friday told him that he needs to get ready for the date.

"What would I do without you baby girl?" Tony says while sliding out from underneath a car. 

After he got changed, he went out outside to meet Steve. "Hey Cap ready for the date? " Tony asks as if the solider wanted to back out. 

"Hi Tony. Yeah, I’m ready to go.” Steve smiles. 

The pair walked to the cafe. On the way they talked about how much has changed since they fell out and made up. When they get to the cafe, they both go in the door. Steve opening it for Tony.

"The waiter is cute don’t you think?" The smaller man asks while, nodding to her as she was collecting plates from a now empty table. 

Suddenly Steve looks and frowns for a second. “I guess she is.”

"What's wrong?" Tony asked concerned. 

"It’s nothing." The solider says.

"Really? It sounds like it isn’t." Tony points out.

“Well, I’m um… Were on a date.”

"Really." Tony says surprised. "I thought you just wanted to talk about the mission and before you get any ideas about that no I will not talk about it and also I apologise cap I just didn’t think you’d be into me given our history and well you’re you and I’m me.

“It is ok Tony don’t worry about it. But what do you mean I’m me and you’re you?”

Tony smiles a little uncomfortable with the development. “Well, you’re perfect handsome Captain America and I’m a wreck and a damaged.”

“One you’re not damaged Tony and I am not perfect not even close. I have problems too.”

“Well, we’ll agree to disagree.”

The night went on really well, both having a great date after Tony realised it was a date. After the food the pair went to central park.

"What the do you think you are doing?" Tony asks when Steve takes his hand in his.

In response Steve just shrugs.

Tony wants to protest but likes the contact so he doesn’t pull his hand away or say anything.

"Tony?" Steve asks turning to the shorter man.

"Yes?" 

“Let’s lie down in the grass.” The solider says already bending down to sit in the grass. 

“Steve its more than likely going to be wet.” Tony sighs when he realises the solider isn’t going to move and sighs again when he gets down to the blonde’s level lying next to him.

They looked at the sky for a few moment and Tony turns to see Steve looking at him. “What?”

“Just looking at you are.” Steve responds.

Tony doesn’t respond but gets lost in the other man’s blue eyes leaning in closer to each other.

Steve moves forward and kisses Tony passionately. Tony turns over and gets on top the solider and they started to make out on the grass.

After a few moments of making out Tony pulls away out of breath. “I had a great time on our date.”

Steve just laughs and says “Let’s get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
